The Raging Somethings
by aidan-winterlily
Summary: It's Lily Evans fifth year and it's full of Raging somethings be it bands, friends, boys, schoolwork, or maybe even HORMONES. She has a tough time ahead of her and she doesn't even know it yet.
1. First day back

"Lily are you going to get up anytime soon?" Yelled a female voice from down the hall.

"Ugh" groaned the red headed 15 year old as she rolled over in bed trying to ignore the cheerful voice of her mother.

Lily dear get out of bed it's 9, and the train leaves at 11. Have you even packed your trunk? Her mother Blair asked walking into her daughter's room.

Lily jumped out of bed only to run around the room in a completely maniacal way throwing things around looking for the perfect outfit to wear while throwing everything else in her trunk as quickly as possible. "Geeze mom you couldn't wake me up earlier?"

Lily ran into the bathroom started the shower brushed her teeth and threw a bunch of her toiletries in a travel bag and jumped in the shower. When she finished with her hair she dried it (not magically) put on some mascara and eyeliner with a little gloss threw on a green v neck tee and a pair of light wash jeans and green low top chuck Taylors. She quickly made sure she had everything packed ran downstairs grabbed a scone from the table and ran to put her stuff in the car.

"Lily hurry up and say goodbye to your father we still have to pick up Aiden." Blair said

Lily then ran back in the house hugged and kissed her father Jeremy and followed her mom to the car so they could go to Kings cross. She had 45 minutes and it took 30 to get there. Lily was hoping they didn't hit traffic. Lily put on the radio and her mother and her listed to ABBA as they went on their way.

"Aiden, Aiden, Aiden….!!!" Screamed the young boy jumping on his sister Aiden's bed.

"Jeffrey if you don't get off my bed this minute I will pummel you into the floor" Aiden yelled from under her pillow.

"Mom says get up, your pretty friend Lily is going to be here in 30 minutes" Jeffrey said before jumping on the bed one more time.

"Shit!!!!!" Aiden jumped up grabbed a yellow clash tee a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and yellow high tops. Jumped in the shower dried and straightened her long chestnut hair added some eyeliner and mascara to her bright blue eyes. She then grabbed her trunk and jumped down the stairs in time to here a car beep from outdoors. She quickly yelled her goodbyes to her parents and brother and left.

"Lily!!!!" Aiden yelled while getting in the back of the jeep. "Hi Mrs. Blair."

"Hi Aiden darling, everything all set" Blair asked the young girl. Aiden nodded and they were off to the train station.

Lily and Aiden

"So how was your summer Lilybean? "

"It was okay nothing really interesting just a lot of lounging by the pool. How was yours?"

"It was amazing my parents took me to Greece, boy were the guys hotttt!"

The girls quickly found a compartment while chatting. Not even ten minutes after being seated they were interrupted by a boy in their year, the boy had dirty blonde hair and was short and pudgy.

"Hello Pettigrew, May I ask what you need in our compartment?" Aiden asked in a bored tone. She really didn't like this boy he gave her the willies.

"I was looking for the rest of the Marauders' he squeaked.

"They're obviously not here Pettigrew" Lily snapped at the sad boy.

He quickly ran out of the compartment before the girl got mad at him anymore. Just as the door finished closing it was yanked open once again, and in walked a short thin girl with red hair that was almost three shades lighter then lily's and halfway down her back, the girl had fair skin and light brown eyes. Her name is Renee. She was followed closely by a girl with a short black bob, golden eyes and tanned skin she was slightly taller than Renee, her name is Cassandra, but seeing as we're all best friends we call her Soney. Renee was wearing a dark blue tank top with torn jeans and a pair of flip flops. While Soney wore a bright pink off the shoulder top a black mini skirt with torn pink fishnets and black high tops.

The girls all sat around talking about their summers and the upcoming years, while snacking on all sorts of magical candies. The rest of the trip was pretty uneventful.

They all got a carriage together and headed up to the castle. Still they were clear of the marauders.

"So lily do you think James will be asking you out a dinner?" Renee asked while looking out the window.

"Oh Merlin, I sure as hell hope" Lily replied with a tired sigh.

The girls travelled the rest of the way in silence and headed to the great hall quickly to find seats.

They quickly made it to the center of their table Lily and Aiden on one side and Renee and Soney right across from then. They were quietly chatting and all of a sudden a loud boom erupted and 3 boys came flying in brooms followed by the boy Pettigrew from the train. The boys did a lap around the hall before unmounting their brooms and walking towards the group of girls.

"Oh bloody hell" said Soney under her breath

The two boys in front were James Potter and Sirius Black. James was tall and sort of lanky with untidy brown hair and brown eyes hidden behind glasses, and the most obnoxious grin. Sirius Black had longish Black hair, sapphire eyes and a beautiful smile he was a little more built. Followed right behind them was Remus Lupin he looked older beyond his years he had dusty blonde hair and honey colored eyes, he was built but not buff. Of course they walked up to the girls and sat down around them. James beside Lily, Sirius beside Aiden, Lupin beside Renee, and Pettigrew beside Soney.

"Would you please bugger off and sit somewhere else" Soney spit at Peter.

He quickly scurried away and sat next to Lupin. "You too Potter sit elsewhere" Lily said.

"No I'd rather sit with you" Potter smiled at her. Aiden and Lily ignored their male guests all through dinner.

Dumbledore stood after all the first years were seated. Wow lily thought I don't even remember that happening. He told them to tuck in and enjoy. Lily, Aiden, and Soney were having a conversation on some of the newest bands to hit the area. While Renee and Remus were talking about Vampire scares in Spain. While James and Sirius were talking about quidditch over everyone. As soon as the girls were done eating they headed to their dorms with not even a glance at the boys. They got upstairs and started decorating their room with posters and magical paint colors until they were satisfied. They had painted the walls black and splattered them with yellow, pink, green, blue, purple, and orange, put up some posters of the Ramones, The Clash, ABBA, Fleetwood Mac, some other muggle bands and the The biggest wizarding band right now The Raging Pumpkins. They got ready for bed and for the day that awaited them tomorrow.


	2. What a start

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling I do not own some of the characters. I also own none of the bands or any of their amazing work. Sadly =(

This is my first ever fanfic. I'm nervous and I would like to know what people think.

Lily woke up that morning decently early so she could get ready before the others fought for the bathroom. She took a long hot shower got dressed in her school robes did her make-up and fixed her hair. She just walked out of the bathroom in time to not be pummeled by her three best friends running to get to the shower first. Lily just packed her bag while humming a tune from ABBA. The girls all finished getting ready rather quickly then they all hurried down to breakfast to grab their schedules and some sustenance. The girls were talking quietly about what classes would be like this year when the Marauders marched in to sit with them, pretty much unwelcome. Professor McGonagel was walking around the table giving the students their schedules when James looked over and grabbed Lily's for a better look. "Hey Evans guess what? We have 4 out of 6 classes together" he said happily. "Oh, how pleasant I'm so excited" She drawled. Before quickly getting up to go to charms, followed quickly by the girls and Remus. While the other boys continued to stuff their faces.

"Remus I don't know how you put up with them all?" Lily said from the front of the group.

"they really aren't as bad as they seem" He defended

"Yeah and Peeves is the nicest poltergeist in the world" Aiden said to Soney.

Renee looked at him sadly with an apology in her eyes.

All of a sudden there was a loud bang and fireworks coming from the corridor behind them. Severus Snape came running towards them his ass on fire. He kept trying to put it out but it was just not happening. Coming around the corner behind him were James and Sirius laughing like madmen.

"Potter!!!!!! What the hell is wrong with you picking on innocent people for no reason?" Lily Screamed at him.

"Just be glad we didn't set it closer to his hair or the fire would be larger, from all the grease up there." Sirius said to her.

"you two are so pathetic" Aiden said.

Soney was laughing at Snape running around still with fire on his ass.

"Evans if you just agree to go out with me I won't bother him, as much" James said.

"I WILL NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU JAMES POTTER!!!!!! YOU ARE THE MOST HORRIBLE GUY I HAVE EVER MET!!" She turned around and started to stomp of to charms again when she suddenly turned around and smacked him in the face.


End file.
